Wonderful English Homework
by AniManGa19930
Summary: Because Akaya has an English Homework and he needs his senpai to help him//Happy Birthday Akaya//Sep 25th. R&R//BETA-READED


**Title: Wonderful English Homework.**

**Author: AniManGa19930**

**Genre: Crack XD**

**Rating: T (a bit of suggestive them)**

**Characters: Kirihara Akaya, Niou Masaharu, and Marui Bunta.**

**Warning: Not yet beta-readed.**

**Pairing: No pairing. But a hint of SanaYuki, SanaAto, YagyuuNiou and YanaKiri.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Certainly.**

**Author's Note: Because it's Akaya-chan's birthday~ So it's my present for him~ My dear sweet 'brat' XD**

**EDIT: It's Beta-Readed!! Thanks you tokyogirl05-san!! I owe you again!!**

**

* * *

**

Kirihara blinked. His green-orbs were moving around, searching through the room and no matter he moved them around; he could only find his silver-haired and red-haired senpai.

"What's it, Bakaya?" Niou finally asked, buttoning his last button.

"Where's Yanagi-senpai?" The junior asked, heading towards a bench in the corner of the room.

Marui shrugged, popping another bubble, "He went out with Sanada and Mura-buchou earlier."

"Eh?? Then, How about Yagyuu-senpai??" The baby boy whined. This perked up Niou's ears.

His arm was around the junior's shoulder and he smirked. "What do you want with my Roshi, hm?"

"N-Nothing!" Kirihara retorted, stuttering a bit. He didn't like it when his trickster senpai was smiling that way.

Niou smirked and shoved the junior's hands, which had been holding a book.

"Ah, so English homework, eh?" Pop.

"Don't bother searching for Yanagi, Roshi, Jackal or the others anymore. Your senpai here will gladly help you." Niou suddenly said, smiling and even though he didn't turn around, he knew his red-haired friend was so into this.

Kirihara gave them a look of disbelief. This sounded…a bit fishy.

"What? Do you not believe us?" Niou asked, letting out a fake disappointed sigh.

"Don't underestimate us, Bakaya. I have never got less than 80 in English." Marui said proudly.

The sea-weed haired boy looked thoughtful for a moment after hearing that. Now that he thought about it, his senpai-tachi actually were pretty good in English. Not once had he heard that they got less than 80.

Besides, his previous lessons with his beautiful buchou, scary fukubuchou, favorite senpai, gentlemanly -yet strict- senpai and his uhm…care-taker had never been so fun so far, well yeah except his Yanagi-senpai who was the only who manage to get him to score an 80 in English once.

Well, he had gone through the hard senpai-tachi, why not try the more fun and friendly ones?

"Will you really?"

"Of course!" Niou and Marui answered, beaming.

If Kirihara Akaya was called 'the devil of Rikkai Dai', then surely, they never knew the title also belonged to someone else.

* * *

Kirihara Akaya smiled widely waiting patiently for his English teacher to come. Niou-senpai had been so kind in helping with his homework and Marui-senpai helped him to pronounce it perfectly. They even told him the _meaning_ of every sentence. Today there was nothing he was afraid of if the teacher asked about his homework.

His preparation was complete.

"Kirihara Akaya."

"Hai, ma'am." Kirihara stood up. It was his turn to read his sentences aloud. Yes, four sentences using the verbs; _'have', 'like', 'eat' _and _'cheat'_, and a free-made sentence.

He cleared his throat as he read his first sentence, "_Hyotei had a strip party last month."_

The junior smirked proudly when he saw that bluging eyes were staring at him. _Hmph, they must be surprise at how cool I pronounced it. _He thought.

He cleared his throat again and continued on, "_Sanada-fukubuchou is cheating on buchou with Hyotei's Atobe."_

When this sentence was mentioned, he could hear that his classmates were coughing…abnormally.

"_Sanada-fukubuchou is eating buchou hungrily behind me right now."_

The sound of people falling from their chairs filled the room.

"Ki-Kiri…" The English teacher, Hikari Rei, tried to cut in.

"_Yanagi-senpai likes to handcuff me to the bed."_

Some students held their noses, trying to stop their blood from coming out, including their teacher. It was a secret that she liked to read uhm…yaoi…It was too much for her head to take in.

"Ki-Kiri…"

Kirihara looked proud. So far he had pronounced the four sentences so flawlessly that his teacher hadn't stopped him to correct him. Now it was time for the last one, _"I'm pregnant!" _He shouted as he was told by his 'kind' senpai-tachi.

Right after the last sentence, the students of class 2-D, including the teacher, fainted in their places with major nosebleeds.

And Kirihara Akaya wondered why.

**OWARI.**

**A/N: Hehehe, feel free to review, but I'd like it if any Rikkai fan reviews. XD**


End file.
